The present invention relates to a musical keyboard instrument support device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for commonly supporting two musical keyboard instruments in a manner whereby a selected one of such instruments is in a playing position while the other is in a storage position. During use of the one of the instruments in the playing position, the instrument in the storage position is maintained at the rear of the support device of the invention in order to provide adequate sitting knee and leg room for the musician at the instrument being played.
There are many musical keyboard instruments in use, including portable units such as, for example, electronic pianos, organs, synthesizers, and so on. Each of these instruments has a keyboard via which it is played. If a musician wishes to play two of these instruments in the same time period, he or she must have both instruments available.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a device for commonly supporting more than one musical keyboard instrument.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for commonly supporting two musical keyboard instruments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for commonly supporting two musical keyboard instruments in a manner whereby a selected one of the instruments is maintained in a playing position while the other of the instruments is in a storage position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device which is of simple structure and light in weight for commonly supporting two musical keyboard instruments such as electronic pianos, organs, or the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of simple structure which is usable with facility, rapidity, and ease by anyone, however unskilled, to commonly support two musical keyboard instruments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for commonly supporting two musical keyboard instruments in a manner whereby one of the instruments is in substantially horizontal playing position while the other of the instruments is in stored position, hanging out of the way of the one instrument and the musician.